As a conventional accessory of communication instruments such as ones shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, there is provided a set of a loudspeaker and a microphone provided with an arm extending toward a user's mouth, wherein the microphone is mounted on a front end portion of the arm. In the set shown in FIG. 8 there is provided a headphone provided with a housing portion 31 of a loudspeaker, on which portion 31 an arm 32 provided with a microphone 33 in its front end is fixedly mounted. In the set shown in FIG. 9, there is provided the loudspeaker 31 with which the arm 32 is directly connected.
When two-way communication is conducted between a user and his or her communication partner using such a set of cell phone and the like, voices and sounds issued from the loudspeaker are transmitted and returned to the microphone through the arm, which disturbs the communication partner in hearing and often causes howling to occur at the side of the communication partner. This howling tendency is remarkably recognized when the cell phone or like communication instrument used by the communication partner is of a type employing a bone conduction loudspeaker.
In order to solve this problem, in the conventional communication-instruments, a soft rubber boot and like articles is disposed in a space between a microphone unit and a casing receiving the microphone unit therein to prevent vibrations of the loudspeaker from being transmitted to thee microphone. However, this is not sufficient in effect as is in various other conventional measures.
Although there are the other conventional measures such as one using a microphone provided with an arm disposed on a desk, any one of these conventional measures is insufficient in effect since all the vibrations and impacts applied to the desk are transmitted to the microphone through the arm and picked up by the microphone as noises.
Since the conventional microphone provided with the conventional arm suffers from the above-mentioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a microphone provided with an arm, which is free from the above-mentioned problems. In other words, the microphone provided with the arm of the present invention is capable of preventing any vibration produced in the loudspeaker and the like from being transmitted to the microphone.